In a Matter of Time
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Lily and James are the two Heads of Hogwarts, in more than one way. Jessica loves James, James loves Lily and Lily loves Sirius. uh-oh. Please r
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** Lily and James are the two Heads of Hogwarts, in more than one way. Jessica loves James, James loves Lily and Lily loves Sirius. uh-oh. Please r&r

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and any characters that you don't recognize.

**A Matter of Time- She's a bore**

Let's introduce our characters:

**James Potter: **

Hogwarts Heart Breaker, although has his mind set on a girl

6'1"

Hazel Eyes

Messy Black Hair

Head of the Marauders

Head Boy

Chaser on house team **Gryffindor**

**Sirius Black:**

Hogwarts Heart Breaker to all girls

63"

Gray eyes with a flicker of Blue

Long Dark Brown hair

Beater on the house Team Gryffindor

Caption of the Gryffindor house team

**Remus Lupin:**

Sandy Blonde hair

Light Brown eyes (changed it up a bit)

Prefect

Known as Hogwarts Sweetheart

Really Smart although uses it for bad

Also a chaser on the house team Gryffindor

**Lily Evans:**

Emerald eyes

Long thick red hair

Head Girl

Seeker on house team Gryffindor

Hogwarts Heartbreaker to all guys

Fairly well student

Honorary Marauder

**Jessica Tharpe:**

Long Blond hair

Purple eyes

Powerful seer

Chaser on house team Gryffindor

Prefect

Current girlfriend of James Potter

Honorary Marauder

**Kristen Wilcom-**

Shoulder length brown hair

Blue eyes

Other beater on the House team along with Sirius Black Gryffindor

Honorary Marauder

**On with the story: **

"Potter move your fat arse over." Kristen said sitting down next to James.

"I don't have a fat arse! Sirius does!" James said,

"I do not!" Sirius looks at his arse. "See!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm here!" Lily said stepping into the compartment.

"Would you like us to clap?" Remus asked.

"Very funny." Lily sat down in between Sirius and Remus.

"Hey. Where's Jessica?" James asked.

"What? You dont know where your own girlfriend is? Pity." Sirius teased.

"You all can calm down. I'm here!" Jessica said arriving in the compartment.

"Hey babe." James kissed his girlfriend.

Lily and Sirius pretended to gag while Kristen and Remus pretended to throw up.

"Oh shut up you lot!" James said.

"Well, must be off. Head duties." Lily said.

"Yes Prongs. Go do your duty." Remus said waving him off. James started to kiss Jessica.

"EW! Not that you prick. Go, you're Head Boy." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes and walked out.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK! IT'S BORING HERE!" Sirius yelled after them. Which he deserved a slap in the arm from Kristen.

* * *

"Okay, so anything you have to add James?" Lily said.

"Huh what?" James said waking up.

"Prick." She muttered. "Alright, you are free to go." Lily said.

"Wow. It's over already?" James said.

"Yes, you slept through it all." Lily laughed. "How you stay awake when Jessica talks to you, I don't know." Lily said walking out.

"Hey! She's perfectly interesting!" James said following Lily.

"She's my friend and all but. Oh please. She's plain Jane and you know it. She can be a bore." Lily said.

"Okay, but still." James said.

"So you admit, she is a bore!" Lily said opening the door.

"Who's a bore?" Jessica said. Lily just laughed.

"No one Jessica. Don't worry about it." Lily smiled.

* * *

"I'm so happy with James. I think I'm in love!" Jessica said. The guys all wnet to go change into their uniforms.

"Jess, I doubt it." Lily said.

"Why?" Jessica shot back, mad.

"Do you see the way he looks when you talk to him?" Kristen said. "He seems totally uninterested."

"You are just mad that I have James and you have no one!" Jessica said.

Kristen looked hurt but sounded mad, "Excuse me? I don't WANT anyone!" She said. It was a good thing the guys came back before hell broke loose.

"What did we miss?" Remus asked.

"Just talking about how we are going to beat Slythern this year!" Lily yelled.

* * *

**Okay everyone! A new story. R&R**


	2. Just Like Old Times

**In A Matter of Time-**

At the Great Hall, they all sat down. The sorting was over and you saw Sirius staring at the table waiting for the food to appear.

Dumbledore started to talk and all that was heard was a groan from the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Black this will only take a minute." He said. "I would like to introduce out new Head Girl, Lily Evans." Lily stood up and the boys whistled. Lily laughed.

"And out new Head Boy, James Potter." There was outrageous applause. Lily held her mouth open.

The laughter died down and Sirius said, "Lily Flower are you jealous?"

Lily looked sad and said, "Yes! I should get the bigger applause." She said a sighed. Everyone snickered.

"What do you say? GIVE IT UP FOR LILY EVANS!" Sirius yelled, and everyone stood up and cheered louder than James'. Lily smiled and stood up. Taking a bow, James stuck his tongue out to her.

"NOW JAMES POTTER!" Jessica said standing up. There was more applause than Lily's. James took his bow.

"Excuse me? Challenging me are you?" Lily said a nodded to Sirius. Sirius took his and on the table and said, "NOW LILY EVANS! GIVE IT UP!" Everyone cheered. Sirius then said, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The Great Hall was loud and goblets were shaking.

"QUITE!" Dumbledore yelled. "Let the feast begin." Sirius jumped down from the table and sat down, pilling food onto his plate.

"Nice show Padfoot." James said.

"Fankwoo." Sirius said. Everyone looked at him and he swallowed and said, "Thank you."

"So, when is the grand prank?" Lily asked.

"What ever do you mean Lily Flower?" James asked.

"Oh please, it's out last year. You guys HAVE to have something planned!" Kristen said. "Please tell me you have something planned!"

The Marauder's gave each other a smile and said, "Oh yes we do." at once.

"Okay, now that's just weird." Jessica said.

All of a sudden, there was laughter in the Great Hall, once again. Everyone gathered over to the entrance.

The sight of Slythern's tripping over their own feet, singing weird songs sent everyone in hysterics.

James sat back in his chair and said, "This will be a great year."

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, EVANS, THARPE, WILCOM MY OFFICE NOW!" Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone stared at the 6 people while they got up. Smiling, Sirius said, "Yes. Just like old times."

The 6 walked by the Slythern's and said, "Orange." Every Slythern stopped talking. Nothing rhymed with orange.

"NOW!" Barked Professor McGonagall. They finished their laugh and walked to her office.

* * *

_what do you think? Please review! Kelsey_


	3. Keeper

**In A Matter of Time- Keeper**

"I cannot believe we got three weeks of detention!" Kirsten yelled. "I was almost winning too!" She complained.

"Sorry, but I still hold the record!" Sirius said.

Jessica laughed. "No, I do."

Everyone looked at her. "No, not possible." James said. "Sirius has more."

"Well, I turned her hair pink as I walked out. I got another week of detention." She said and smiled.

Sirius looked hurt. "You- you…" He couldn't talk. He ALWAYS held the record.

"Awww. Is Paddy-Waddy sad?" Remus said and laughed.

Sirius looked hurt still. He turned and gave her an evil glare. He then smiled and ran off into the corridor.

"Uh oh." Lily said. She then smiled, and ran off as well.

"What?" James said and ran after Lily.

Kirsten smiled, and ran off, dragging Jessica with her.

Remus stood there. He looked confused and said to himself, "Why am I always the responsible one?" He smiled. "Oh wait." He ran off as well.

**That night** they all ended up in McGonagall office, again. They set off and pranked, just to get more detentions. They made a competition last year as to who can get more detentions. Sirius held the record, all last year,

"What is the matter with you 6? Trying to get most detentions?" She scolded them.

"You have no idea." Jessica said under her breath.

"You lot have caused enough trouble and school hasn't even started! You will serve 3 weeks of detention with me, one with Professor Snape and another with Professor Filtch. Is that understood?"

Sirius cried, "What about Quidditch? I need to find a keeper!"

She sighed. "Come on, how can you let your team loose?" James said.

Lily looked sad. "Hello! You've got me!"

"We can't play unless we have a keeper!" Kristen said.

"Alright. You have Saturday to run tryouts. That's it! Then detention with me from 3-10 on weekends, and 5-10 on week days. You may go."

They all walked out. "5 weeks of detention!" Jessica said. "Now, I want to win bad, but not THIS bad!" She groaned.

"Just think of it this way. She was stupid enough to put us all together." Remus smiled.

"**WELCOME**" Sirius Black yelled. "Today I will be picking a Keeper." He looked at all them. Pathetic. "Alright, meet the rest of the team. Kirsten Wilcom, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Jessica Tharpe. Now, my lovely Kristen-"

"Excuse me? Yours? Dram on." She interrupted.

Sirius sighed, "Kristen will be throwing bludgers around at you lot. While James, Jessica and Remus will be playing chasers."

"What about me?" Lily asked.

"You and me babe," He put his arm around her, "Will be down here watching."

James felt a tang of jealousness rush through him. "Alright Sirius, let ONE bludgers go. I can't handle two at once." Kristen said from above.

Sirius grinned and let one out, followed by another. Kristen groaned and hit one in his direction.

An hour later, Sirius was sitting next to Lily. "Boring." She said.

"I know." He replied. They hadn't found one they liked.

Lily yawned. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Tired already?" Sirius asked.

"No! These people are putting me to sleep!" She complained.

"We have to pick one." He said.

Lily thought for a moment. "How about Adam?" She said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. He was not the best.

"He's hot." She said.

Sirius chuckled. "No, I am way hotter than him."

Lily looked at Sirius, then Adam. "You're right." She said.

"Of coarse. I am the hottest in the school." He said concededly.

Lily rolled her eyes, not wanting him 'reading her' as he often claimed he could. Sirius smiled. "So you agree?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"You agree that I'm the hottest in the school." He said.

"I never said that." She said. "I just said you were hotter than Adam."

"But you think I'm the hottest in the school." He said.

"So what if I do?" She confessed.

"Lily Evans loves me" He sang.

"I said you were hot, not that I want to go out with you." She said and signaled everyone in.


	4. Chapter 5

**In A Matter of Time- Keeper and Kisses**

Lily, Jessica, Kristen and the Marauders sat in the Common Room that night. "So, who is it Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. Lily said, "No one was good. I think Adam."

"Yeah, he's hot." Kristen replied. Everyone looked at her like she was an Alien. "He is."

They all sighed at the same time. "Okay." Sirius said.

Remus snapped out of his trance. "Ok what?"

"Fine. Adam." Sirius clarified. "So, who wants to tell him?" No one made a move. "I'll tell him when I feel like it." Jessica laid her head back, and was fast asleep. James covered her up with a blanket, and was fast asleep. Kristen's head fell on Remus shoulder and Remus fell asleep as well.

Lily looked at James and Jessica and smiled sadly. "What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked Lily.

Lily responded, "Just look at Jessica and James." She smiled.

Sirius looked at them. "Yeah?"

Lily laughed, "Whish I had someone like that." Sirius looked at Lily. She was always, "one of the guys" but she was different. Sirius decided to be the man he was born to be, he got up and walked over to Lily. Lily stood where Sirius did. With a deep breath and a hope for the best, he kissed her.

Lily didn't kiss him back at first. She was surprised he had the guts. Then, she kissed back. Sirius decided to push his luck and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Lily took the hint and let him in. Sirius deepened the kiss when Lily followed, only to be stopped when Remus woke up.

He laughed at the sight and got up, walking to his dorm. Lily and Sirius stood there stunned.

Lily blushed a deep shade of red when Sirius looked into her eyes. "I erm- Did, I-" She stuttered.

"We-uh-I-" Sirius stuttered as well, not making up his mind of what he wanted to say.

Lily smiled up at him. Sirius laughed. "Who would have thought it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said and kissed her again. He broke it and said, "Who would have thought it?"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Lily awoke and smiled. Her thoughts of last night came rushing back and she sighed.

"Who's got you love sick?" Jessica asked running a brush through her brunet hair.

Lily smiled and went into the shower.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

That morning of breakfast was as awkward as hell. Sirius wouldn't meet my eyes, wouldn't talk to me either. Boy did I screw up. Why the hell did I kiss him?

"Excuse me." I said and walked out. It wasn't long before Kristen and Jessica found me.

"What's up?" Ah, Jessica. Always the caring one. So I told. I told how Sirius kissed me, how Remus saw us too. Last but not least, I told them how I liked it.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Potions was the last class of the day. Professor Binns had them make a complicated potion that day.

"Vertuisum. A powerful truth potion. The person who drinks it will tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Following the directions on the board and begin."

"DONE!" Sirius yelled and shot his fist up in the air.

James sighed. "Of course Padfoot. With Lily as your partner, you'd get done first." James and Sirius had a race to see who can get it done the first. James was with Kristen. They had a bit of a, uh how could you say this? Slug pieces fight, gut and all.

Lily laughed at James. "What?" He said.

Lily laughed a bit and walked to him. She reached up to his hair and he backed away. "You're not touching my hair."

"Oh come on James, don't be like that!" She came at him and steadied him. She picked a piece of slug out of his hair. "There, are you happy that I got that out?"

"Why thank you." He bowed down to her.

Jessica pretended to be offended by this gesture and faked cried. "I'm sorry Jessica, but he loves me now." Lily said.

"That's enough! NOW! You all will take a little bit of the potion."

Sirius almost drank it until, "Wait! I have an idea. Let's take each others potions."

"Okay." James said and switched with Sirius.

When they were all done switching, Sirius said," Cheers! Truth is always best!"

Remus laughed, "Yeah right." And gulped it down, as everyone followed.

Sirius decided to test it out. "Hey Kristen. What color knickers are you wearing?"

"Black." She answered and covered her mouth.

"It works." Sirius said.

"Now class!" The professor announced. "This will ware off it 3 hours. Or it should" He mumbled the last part and dismissed the class.

Lily was nervous the rest of the day. Would Remus ask her about Sirius?

Luckily it was Care of Magical Creatures, what a fluff class. (Where you don't have to work, it's like a free class) 

"Okay class! Today I want you all to go and find these plants." The professor held a sheet of paper up. Now, partners are, "Black, Wilcom. Potter, Evans. Tharpe, Lupin." and a bunch of other names.

**"So Lily."** James smiled evilly.

Lily groaned, "What?" He asked. Shit, the potion was still in effect.

"Rumor goes around that you and-"

Just then James got cut off by the professor saying, "Alright! Class dismissed."

**That night** Lily couldn't sleep. She had this recurring dream that…Nevermind, you don't need to know the details. Pulling on her robe she went and sat down in the common room.

Lily sat down and opened her journal. "Hey." A deep voice came behind her. Lily turned around to see James Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked.

James sat down next to her on the couch and replied, "Couldn't sleep?"

Lily sighed, "Why do you care?"

James chuckled a bit and said, "What? I can't worry about my friend?"

Lily looked at James. "Sorry." She muttered.

"So." James said and laid back, "Why are you down here in the middle of the night?"

"I just came in." Lily lied.

"No. No you didn't." James said.

Lily sighed, "How did you know?"

James laughed, "I hang out with you but it doesn't mean that I rubbed off on you." He looked at Lily's expression. "Dream?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lily said

James looked at her. I mean, really looked at her. He soft red curls seemed to fall in just the right place. She had no make up on, and still looked gorgeous.

"James?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said snapping out of his trance.

"Nothing." She said pretending he wasn't looking at her. "You know what's funny? Is that this potion was supposed to ware off about," She looked at the clock; it was 1:00 a.m." 7 hours ago."

"Yeah, really funny." James said, not wanting to talk, as seeing the potion wore off on him, yet not her.

"You happy with Jessica?" Lily asked.

"No." He said. Damn. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"I can tell." Lily said. "You barley hug her anymore."

James chuckled a bit, she was right. James had to ask. He felt bad but hey, that's life, "Lily. Is there anything going on between Sirius and you?"

Damn James. "I kissed him. And kissed him again and again and some more." She blushed. Damn potion, he MUST have done something to it. "But really? Nah, nothing were more like…" She was trying to think of a term to put it in.

"Snog partners?" James suggested.

Lily laughed at how ridicules that sounded. "Yeah. That."

Good, James thought. He still had hope. "Do uh, you like anyone else?"

Lily looked at James. A burst of energy rushed through her. The potion, it wore off! "No." She lied and gave a sigh of relief. If James had known that she liked him, it all would be over.

"Well, I better be off to bed." James said standing up.

Lily did the same. "Me too." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Night James!" She yelled over her should walking to her dorm.


	5. Brake Ups and the Rules of Feminism

**In A Matter of Time- Brake Ups and the Rules of Feminism **

****

James awoke that morning in the 7th year boy's dorm. Every Friday night they all got together and drank a little firewiskey. As well as the girls. They have a huge sleepover and stay up.

It was a Hogsmead day, and he had to brake up with Jessica. She was just so. So…boring. Lily was right, she's a bore.

He walked down the stairs and ran into her. "JAMES!" She yelled. She dragged him over to the couch, "Today I was thinking that we could go to Hogsmead."

"No, we can't." James said.

"Well…how about Zonko's?" She asked.

He got up, "No Jessica, we can't go anywhere together, because we aren't together anymore." Crap. He practiced it so much better.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she ran up the stairs. That was also unplanned.

**"And then he said** we aren't together anymore." Jessica complained and cried as she sat on her bed.

"It's okay Jess." Lily said, not really caring.

"So you won't mind if I go out with him?" Another girl from their dorm said.

Jessica looked up at her. "NO! You can't date each others ex or their friends. It's like a rule of feminism! (A cookie if you tell me what that's from! It's not word from word…)"

Lily suddenly went up to the bathroom, "WAIT." Jessica caught her. It was all over. "Lily why did you get up so fast?"

Lily looked at Jessica. "Sirius and I are-"

Jessica went wide eyed, "How could you?"

Lily looked at her. "I'm not sacrificing my happiness for a silly little crush you had." Uh oh, that came out all wrong.

"Crush?" Jessica said. "How is that a crush? I was in love!"

Lily looked at her and laughed bitterly. "He wasn't in love with you. He said you were boring." Jessica looked really hurt. Anger boiled up. "That's right; you're a plain Jane Jessica. And if you don't like me and Sirius being a couple, then don't be my friend!" And she stormed out.

**In the common room** Lily stormed down. She took a book a threw it as hard as she could at the wall. "Whoa. What's wrong?" Sirius had come up behind her.

Lily turned around and tears stung her eyes. She started to yell, "She hates me! I told her she was a plain Jane yelled at her..."

Sirius stepped forward. "Who?" He asked not fully understanding.

Lily was now full out crying and Sirius wrapped her in a hug. She cried on his shoulder and he held her whispering soothing words in her ear.

Jealously overcame James upon seeing this. Sirius and Lily were together. Sirius his best mate, his brother didn't tell him. And Lily was Head Girl, hey shared the same bathroom!

Quidditch was hell. Jessica would only throw the quaffle at Remus; Lily was getting bludgers thrown at her by Kristen all in all it was a mess. Their team was still good though. As seeing Lily was the best seeker Hogwarts has seen. And Sirius was always protecting her, so getting the snitch wasn't so hard.

Lily wasn't talking to Jessica or Kristen. Kristen and Jessica weren't talking to Lily or Sirius or James. James wasn't talking to Kristen or Jessica. And Sirius wasn't talking to Jessica or Kristen. Remus was talking to everyone, no one was mad at him.

The great split had happened. As far as Hogwarts was concerned, the 6 of them were always together no matter what. It was now 3 against 2 and one in between.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you?" Kristen asked one morning at breakfast.

Lily smiled at her and said sure. Kristen took the open seat, "Listen, I was stupid for being mad at you. You did nothing wrong. You and Sirius look so cute together and you are happy. And you were right. She is so boring."

Lily said in return, "Thanks. Friends?" She stuck her hand out.

"Friends." Kristen said and shook her hand.

**One night** Sirius was out by the lake with Lily. "Hey Lils?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said into his chest.

"Do you think that Jessica will ever get over it?" He asked. "Do you think it will ever be the same?"

Lily sighed and looked up at him. "In a matter of time Sirius. In a matter of time."


	6. Friends, Enemies and The Cup

**In A Matter of Time- Friends, Enemies and the Cup-**

Today was the day. It was the day that the Cup was held. Slythern against Gryffindor. Not too much faith was held in Gryffindor. Jessica still only passed the quaffle to Remus.

It had been 2 hours into the game. Sirius was having a hell of a time Protecting Lily. Adam was doing surprisingly well blocking every goal but one. The score was 20-10 Gryffindor. They all cut Remus off'; knowing he always had the quaffle.

Sirius had called a time out. "Teamwork." Was what he had always stressed.

Lily cut him off. "Quidditch was fun. We started out the season having a blast. Now, it's a job. What happened? Jessica, you will be getting heartbreak after heartbreak." Lily stepped in front of Jessica. "You know that I wouldn't go out and do something just to get you mad." Lily sniffled. "You're my best friend Jess. Always have been, and always will be. No guy should ruin it."

Jessica and Lily were in tears. "It was silly huh?" Jessica said. She smiled. Lily gave her a hug.

"Now, are we ready to win or what?" Sirius yelled. They all smiled and flew up the pitch.

**"Toast! To another VICTORY!" **James yelled and the house drank to it.

"I have to admit it; we did a damn good job with this party!" Kristen yelled over the music and noise.

"Yup!" Lily said in agreement.

To say the part went all well would be a lie. To say they had a great time, would be a lie. Because what just came into the room, proved it.

"It's him."


	7. Dueling and the Truth

**In A Matter of Time- Dueling and The Truth**

_To say the part went all well would be a lie. To say they had a great time, would be a lie. Because what just came into the room, proved it. _

_"It's him."_

There, standing at the portrait entrance was him. The one who they all speak of, Voldemort.

Lily and Kristen shot each other a glance and backed up behind everyone.

"Lily, we gonna do it?" Kristen asked.

Lily sighed, "We have to."

"Are you sure? You know what she said-"

Lily cut her off, "I don't want to die tonight okay?"

Kristen smiled, "Let's go."

Voldemort made a bee line for James, while death eaters fired spells at anyone they could.

James had his wand out, as did Sirius and Remus next to him. "STUBEFY!" Sirius yelled at the Death Eater behind Remus.

Voldemort pointed his wand at James, "Crucio!" James got down to his knees in pain. He didn't yelp, no he would let Voldemort know he was stronger than that, and he got up.

"Stupid boy!" He said, "Crucio!" James again fell in agony. "Just accept your fate, and die."

Everyone had their wands out and was fighting. Everyone, but Lily and Kristen of course. And it didn't take long for Sirius to notice.

"Lily?" He yelled dodging spells.

"One. Two." Lily counted.

"THREE!" Kristen and her yelled at the same time. And in a matter of a second, in place of the two girls, were a fox and a tiger.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled at the wincing James on the floor. The spell, aimed right at his chest would have hit him, if a fox didn't push him out of the way.

Voldemort stepped towards the fox; the eyes were an enchanting green. The fox growled (can they?).

Voldemort's laugh filled the common room, which was something unpleasant. "Silly girl." He pointed his wand at the fox and said," AVADA KEDAVRA". It hit the fox square in the chest and did nothing.

Just then, a tiger came into play and stood next to the fox. Voldemort realized what he had been dealing with and said, "Im not finished. Just wait Potter." and left, along with 50 Death Eaters.

Dumbledore came into the common room, Jessica behind him. "Everyone please proceed to the Great Hall. Except for Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, Ms. Evans and Ms. Wilcom."

As the common room was entirely empty, besides those who were instructed to stay back, the fox and tiger were replaced by Lily and Kristen.

The boys gasped as the turned back. Lily and Kristen collapsed on the couch. James ran over to Lily, "Oh my god Lily, you were?" He hugged her, "Thank you so much Lily! I would have-"

"There is time later for that Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. They all sat down. "Ms. Evans, Ms. Wilcom it was an honorable thing you did."

Lily smiled, "Thank you sir."

Kristen replied as well, "Thanks."

Sirius looked at them, "What did they do?"

"That, Mr. Black is for the, to decide to tell you or not." Dumbledore said. "Now, Mr. Potter you know why he came, right?"

James sighed, "Yes sir."

"Now, I must tell you all to look after each other. Ms. Evans, Ms. Wilcom please report to my office in an hour's time." And he left.

Lily and Kristen exchanged glances. "We have something to tell-" Kristen started.

"You're an Anamangus." Sirius said.

"Not quite." Lily said.


End file.
